


Red

by LadyOxymoron



Series: Submission Verse [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Sub Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: As Alec finds out that red isn’t just a color, both men learn to trust each other a little more.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of a prompt from one of my lovely readers (I wanted to gift it to you but I didn't know if I'd overstep some boundaries). It was really challenging to write and I hope I was able to pull it off. I had fun. :)

Alec sighed contentedly as Magnus ran his fingers through his hair in soothing little motions. They were snuggling on the couch, the crackle of the wood in the fireplace the only sound interrupting the quiet in the room. Alec was so relaxed, he could almost feel the stress of the day fade away. All of the tension was slowly leaving his body, all of the worries slipping one by one out of his mind while Magnus worked his magic. 

The day had been a disaster from the beginning. They had been awakened by one of Magnus’ clients requesting an immediate consult and once Magnus had left, after biding him goodbye with a quick peck on his lips, Alec hadn’t been able to get back to sleep. He had kept turning and tossing around until it was time to get ready to leave for the Institute, where he had been forced to sit through an improvised meeting with some Clave representatives who had seemed hell-bent to drive him to insanity with all of their bigoted suggestions. By the time they had left, he was ready to sag down on his chair and forget the whole morning.

He had just started to regain some balance when a sudden mission had come up and he had had to spend the next hour discussing strategy, trying not to bite anyone’s head off in the process. Most of the teams were otherwise busy so he had had to gear up and join Raj and his partner on the mission. Once on site, he had realized it wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought and he had been forced to call for backup. That had meant waiting another extra hour and half for one of the other teams to finish their assignment and be briefed on the mission, before being able to join them. The wait had grated on Alec’s already frayed nerves but he had kept the grumbling to a minimum level. If a little wait was going to avoid him the risk of a close encounter with one of Magnus’ implements then Alec wasn’t going to complain much. He had realized that calling for backup had been a good idea when they had been able to kill the demons after a long and tiring battle, coming out of it barely unscathed.

When he had finally been able to get back home, Magnus was already waiting for him with a huge smile and Chinese takeout. Dinner had been nice up to the point when one of Magnus’ jokes had rubbed him the wrong way and Alec had snapped at him. What had started as a silly argument had soon become a full-blown fight, thanks to the exhaustion wearing down their already strained tempers. When Alec had thought that their evening was about to be ruined, Magnus had pinched the bridge of his nose and had taken a deep breath, before suggesting to move on the couch to discuss things like the reasonable adults they were. The short break had made the difference and, once they had taken their seats on the couch, they had looked at each other and dissolved in a fit of giggles.

When they had managed to catch their breaths, they had both brushed off each other's apology. After making up with a heated kiss, they were just enjoying the quiet and Alec was starting to drift off to sleep when Magnus spoke. “Feeling better?”

Alec shifted a little until he could look at Magnus’s face. “Yeah,” he said. “You wouldn’t believe the day I had.”

“Want to talk about it?” Magnus asked.

“No,” he said. “Maybe later, now I just want to forget about it.”

Magnus hummed. “Okay,” he slowly disentangled himself from Alec and laid down on the other end of the couch, sending him an inviting smile. “Come here.”

Alec didn't need to be told twice. He shifted closer until he was laying between Magnus' spread legs, head placed on the taut stomach below him. When Magnus’s hand found its way on the top of his head and the stroking resumed, Alec finally allowed sleep to claim him.

He was startled to wakefulness by a loud crack and it took a while for his blurred mind to understand that the sound had come from a log inside the fireplace. He relaxed back over Magnus’ sleeping form but when his eyes fell on the expanse of skin between Magnus' pants and his shirt, going back to sleep was not an option anymore. He smiled to himself and bent his head to lick a slow stripe on Magnus’ lower stomach, before latching his mouth on his hipbone. Magnus stirred in his sleep and Alec placed a hand over his clothed cock, smiling against Magnus’ skin when he heard a low moan and felt him starting to get hard under his touch. He started a game of licking and teasing, enjoying the way Magnus moans grew louder as he was brought to full wakefulness. Suddenly, Alec felt hands pulling him up and he went pliantly along with a startled snort of laughter, moaning when as soon as he was at Magnus' level, Magnus turned them around until he was on top. Alec threw his head back with a strangled gasp when Magnus grinded his groin against his own, then moaned loudly when Magnus took advantage of that and bent his head down to suck on his neck, sending a spark of arousal down his spine.

Alec was painfully hard but all he wanted to do was to touch, to elicit more of those heady moans from Magnus' throat. He slid his right hand between their bodie, set on doing just that but Magnus wasn't having none of it.

He grabbed his wrist in a vice-like grip. “No touching,” he said. “I don’t remember giving you permission to touch, have I?”

Alec's arousal was brought to new levels as Magnus' voice took that deeper tone that meant his Dom was coming out to play. “No,” he replied, voice rough. “You haven’t.”

When Magnus smiled, his teeth gleamed like a shark’s. “And yet, you have touched me,” he said. “What shall I do to you, Alexander?”

Alec’s heart beat faster, a new kind of excitement running through him at the question. “I – Whatever you want.”

“Good answer,” Magnus dipped his head to place a light bite on Alec’s shoulder, then raised it up again to look at him. “I think I’d like to have you all tied up to the bed, without the possibility to touch me again. Fits the crime, don’t you think?”

“It does,” Alec whispered.

**

That was how Alec found himself with his arms restrained to the bed, chest heaving with ragged breaths as he waited for Magnus to secure his feet to the bedposts. He was rock-hard, anticipation running through his veins and crawling over his skin like a thousands of fire ants. He couldn't wait to find out what Magnus was planning to do but he was having a hard time to just give in and let himself feel, to slip to that place where only the two of them existed and he could let go of everything else. He figured he just needed to let the residual stress slip away and he tried to focus on the feeling of Magnus’ fingers brushing over his calf in a teasing stroke as he started to fasten the bonds to his limb. He knew something was wrong when his focus kept shifting and he felt uneasiness starting to creep in, nagging at the back of his mind. 

Alec tried to shake it off and he was able to do so when Magnus climbed on the bed and he could relax a little under his touch, the feeling of a strong hand brushing his hair off his forehead almost enough to help him push the discomfort away. Some of the tension returned as Magnus stepped back, leaving him cold and empty, part of him screaming at the lack of proximity. 

“Remind me, Alexander,” Magnus said. “Why are you restrained?”

Usually, Alec loved to play this little game of theirs but right then all he could think about was that he had snapped at Magnus without a reason, that he had done something else to upset Magnus. Some part of his mind was aware that this was just a scene, that Magnus wasn’t really upset or angry but he was feeling all the stress crash on him again and he couldn’t think straight. He couldn’t find the voice to answer the question either. 

The annoyance on Magnus’ voice when he repeated the question was all it took to send him over the edge. Panic started to grip his lungs as the uneasiness returned full-force and suddenly everything was _toomuchtoomuchtoomuch_. The snug embrace of the bonds became a stifling hold, the air seemed to get thicker with every inhale and Alec suddenly couldn’t breathe. He felt like he was slipping underwater, he could almost feel the water filling his lungs, almost sure he could taste the salt in his mouth. It was almost enough to make him sick. The word slipped out of his mouth without any conscious thought. “Red.”

He heard Magnus’ sharp intake of breath, incredibly loud in the quiet of the room. When he felt the snap of Magnus' fingers and the restraints were gone, he sagged on the bed in relief. As soon as he felt Magnus’ arms around him, the heavy weight started to lift from his chest  and Alec drew large gulps of air into his lungs, feeling like he was able to breathe again. He snuggled closer to Magnus with a stifled sob, relishing the way Magnus' arms wrapped around him like a comforting blanket, vaguely aware of the nonsense words that were whispered into his hair.

Magnus held him, placing soft kisses over his head until Alec managed to regain full control of his emotions, until he didn't feel like his lungs were going to burst anymore, until he didn't feel like his heart was going to hammer its way out of his ribcage. When he regained some semblance of rationality, Alec shifted into the embrace and raised his head to look at his boyfriend. The worry in Magnus' eyes was almost enough to take his breath away all over again.

Alec cleared his throat and managed a shaky smile. “Hey.”

The corners of Magnus’ mouth lifted up in a small answering smile. “Alexander,” he said, “what happened?”

“I don’t know,” he replied. “I just – I guess I wasn’t feeling good and the thought of displeasing you made it worse.”

“Oh, Alec,” Magnus cupped his face with one of his hands. “You could never displease me. We were just playing. You know that, right?”

“I know,” he leaned into the touch. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Magnus sounded genuinely puzzled.

Alec thought it was obvious. “I panicked.”

Magnus looked straight at him. “Alexander,” his eyes bore into his own. “You have no idea how glad I am that you used your safeword. In fact, I’m relieved you did.”

“Why?” Some of the confusion he felt showed into his voice.

“Because darling, now I know for sure I can trust you to use it if you need to.”

Alec was still confused. “But we have done this a lot of times before.”

Magnus’ voice was soft when he spoke. “We could do this a thousand times and every time will be a different experience for you.”

It made sense but Alec felt a twinge of shame coloring his face at the thought that he had stopped their scene because he hadn’t been able to keep it together. “Still.”

Magnus must have sensed his mood because his face became very serious. “Listen to me,” he said. “Never, _ever_ feel bad for using your safeword. Safewords are there for a reason. They separate enjoyment from abuse. Not using it would have violated one of my hard limits and I’m proud of you for speaking up,” he paused to place a kiss on Alec’s forehead. “If anyone should apologize, it should be me.”

Alec frowned. “What? Why would you say that?”

“You had a stressful day. I should have realized you needed your partner more than you needed your Dom.”

“Magnus, I wanted that. Believe me, I was _really_ excited up to the point I lost it,” he said, “But I guess you are right and I needed my boyfriend more.”

“Come here then,” Magnus said. “And let your boyfriend take care of you.”

Alec snuggled closer and let him do just that.

They stayed like that for a while, naked skin against naked skin, just enjoying each other comforting presence and sharing soft touches. Magnus' embrace never failed to make Alec feel safe and protected and, as warmth spread through his chest, he raised his head up to steal a kiss. When Magnus kissed him back, Alec parted his lips with a breathy moan and when Magnus lapped softly at his bottom lip Alec pushed his tongue inside his mouth and claimed a proper kiss.  What started as a soft kiss, soon became intense and passionate and as Magnus’s hand trailed down his side, desire shoot through Alec again like an electric jolt. 

He let one of his hands mirror Magnus' and before he knew it, they were caressing each other’s bodies with slow, intimate touches. It was like they were starting to learn themselves all over again and Alec's breath was taken away by the intimacy of it. It didn’t take much for Alec to be fully hard again and when Magnus’ hand closed around his cock, he let out a low moan against his lips.

Magnus pulled back from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Alec’s, panting sofly. “Is this okay?” 

“Yeah,” he said. “Don’t stop.” he lifted his hips up to prove his point. His cock slid between Magnus' fingers at the movement, the frisson ripping another moan out of him.

Alec felt a soft puff of air on his face when Magnus’ huffed out a quiet laugh, then moaned again when Magnus started to move his hand up and down in deliberate, slow strokes. He reached down to grab Magnus’ cock and soon the only sounds in the room were their low moans as they pleasured each other. There was no urgency in their movements and Alec felt the pleasure mount slowly and steadily, like a surface wave driven by a light wind. It was a strange feeling. Magnus' touch felt intimate like never before. It was like Magnus was stroking part of his soul along with his cock.  He let the sensations take over, he let the waves of pleasure wash over him and he finally was able to let go, to let himself stand on the edge of the precipice. When he sensed the orgasm building, he unconsciously tightened his grip on Magnus’ cock and stroked him faster, wanting to give back just as much as Magnus was giving him. Magnus took the hint and quickened his pace as well and all Alec could do was give in, finally allowing himself to step over the edge and fall into the abyss, knowing that Magnus was just a few steps behind him. 

Alec didn't know how much time they spent kissing after that, both of them sated and content, holding each other with the silent promise to never let go. There was no need to say anything more, they had already let their bodies speak for theirselves, soft touches telling more than any voiced word could.

As Magnus kissed him again, Alec thought about their relationship and the several roles Magnus had taken in his life. He was his caring Dom, the stern disciplinarian, his loving boyfriend.

Alec loved every one of them and he was sure he could trust Magnus to always be what he needed him to be at any given moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank the "prompter" because they gave me some food for thought and I had fun exploring the different possibilities. I had even considered the possibility to let Magnus safeword out of a scene and I had the outline ready, then I decided to go for Alec. If I'll get the inspiration and if it is something you'd be interested in reading, I may consider to add a second chapter here in the future.  
> I also want to thank the sweet Crazy Chick for acting as a solid sounding board.  
> Your concrit and feedback will feed my soul. :)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, if you want to say hi :)  
> https://ladyoxymoron.tumblr.com/


End file.
